unshowmasplfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kpopers
Kpopers en''' Latinoamerica','''Estados Unidos' y España es un episodio de Regular Love,hecho por Cariazulita,este es un episodio dedicado a mi prima Erika,te quiero primis :3 Trama Una boyband de coreanos llamado Shinee viene a la ciudad de the more,Margarita y Eileen quieren verlos cantar en un concierto pero tienen que ganarse las entradas del concierto en un sorteo de una radio Historia En la cafeteria: Margarita y Eileen escuchaban la radio: thumb|left|335px Derepente la musica termina: Locutor:Y esto fue Ring ding dong de Shinee,para las kpopers de todo themore'' ''Margarita: *W* Cantan hermoso,sobretodo Key *w*' Eileen:'Sii *w* sobretodo Onew, le encanta el pollo al igual que a mi >.<'' En eso Mordecai y Rigby entran a la cafeteria: ''Margarita:Hola Mordecai '' ''Eileen:Hola Rigby'' ''Mordecai y Rigby:Hola Chicas'' En eso la radio pone otra musica: ''Locutor:Ahora pasaremos una cancion muy romantica para las kpopers del momento,luego seguiremos con mas kpop en Radio Shin Ju,tu musica en coreano'' En eso suena otra cancion: thumb|left|335 px ''Margarita y Eileen:Asombroso ¨*w*'' ''Mordecai:De quienes son esas canciones'' ''Margarita:Son de las coreanos mas lindos de toda corea del sur *w*...Mordecai sus musicas son tan melodiosas que me cambian el humor'' Margarita agarra a Mordecai y lo sacude una y otra vez: ''Mordecai(algo mareado): Wow ya veo'' ''Eileen:Shinee *w*'' ''Rigby:A se refiere a los chinos'' ''Eileen(algo seria):Son CO-RE-A-NOS Rigby CO-RE-A-NOS'' ''Rigby:Se se ya entendi (susurra)' Chi-nos Eileen:'Ya te oi Rigby,entiende son coreanos'' ''Margarita:Racista >.<'' ''Mordecai:Ok,ok ya entendimos'' En eso el locutor da un aviso: ''Locutor:Eres fan de Shinee'' ''Margarita:Sii *w*'' ''Locutor:Gastarias tu herencia con solo ir a verlos en persona?'' ''Eileen:Siiii *w*'' ''Rigby:' ._. Locutor:'Entonces no esperes mas y obten cuatro entradas para conocerlos en persona y estar en su concierto , el sorteo se cierra hoy en dos horas'' ''Eileen y Margarita(gritando):Siiiii'' Mordecai y Rigby se tapan los oidos: ''Margarita:Mordecai tenemos que conseguir esas entradas'' ''Mordecai:Espera..yo '' Margarita agarra a Mordecai de la mano y van hacia la puerta: ''Eileen:Vamos Rigby'' ''Rigby:Nooo,espera'' ''Eileen:No tenemos mucho tiempo '' Ambas agarran a sus novios y van directo a la casa de Papaleta: En la casa: Papaleta abre la puerta: ''Papaleta:Hola Margarita,hola eileen'' ''Ambas:Hola Papaleta'' ''Papaleta:Pasen,pasen,estan en su casa'' Ambas pasan y entran directo al computador,mordecai y rigby las acompañan, en eso margarita entra a URL de la pagina de la radio la cual era www.shinju.com.pe y entran a la seccion concursos: ''Margarita:Eileen pongo tu nombre o el mio .-.'' ''Eileen:Ponte tu nomas '' ''Margarita:Bueno'' Margarita llena el formulario y da en aceptar: ''Margarita:Si que si, entramos'' ''Mordecai:espera,espera un momento aun no sabemos quien va a ganar'' En eso el reloj apunta a las cinco: ''Eileen:Callense,va a empezar el videochat para saber el ganador de los boletos'' ''Locutor:Y el ganador de los boletos para el concurso de SHINEE esss.....Usuario:Lokinta_mas_na100'' En eso ambas miran al chat: ''Lokinta_mas:na100:O siii gane gane *w*'' En eso Margarita escribe en el videochat,su usuario era ShawolForeverever ''ShawolForeverever:Oye o me das las entradas a mi o te juro que te mando a volar par de jo.....#$%&'' Mordecai se sorprende cuando margarita escribe y la detiene: ''Mordecai(molesto):Basta margarita bastaa ._.'' Mordecai mira enojadamente a Margarita,ella se detiene: ''Margarita:Ok,tienes razon,losiento cariño no lo volvere a hacer'' ''Locutor:Usuaria ShawolForeverever tiene derecho a guardar silencio ._. una mas y sera bloqueda .-.'' ''Eileen:Que tal si?..'' Eileen intenta hackear el sistema de la radio y lo logra con exito,el locutor da un aviso: ''Locutor:Ohh Lokinta_mas_na100,creo que se produjo un error de sorteo,y el verdadero ganador de este sorteo es.. la usuaria ShawolForeverever,disculpe las molestias usuaria ShawolForeverever'' ''ShawolForeverever:No hay problema'' ''Margarita:Gracias Eileen,eres asombrosa :D'' ''Eileen:Shinee a qui vamos o_o'' ''Mordecai:'-.-'' 'Lokinta_mas_na100:'Oh Rayos >.<'' Locutor:'Usted puede imprimir estos boletos y seran validos,muchas gracias por su participacion ShawolForeverever ''En eso aparece una ventana de impresion e imprimen sus entradas: ''Eileen:O si que si,vamos al concierto de Shinee OHHHH.....'' ''Mordecai:Esto no me huele bien'' Rigby se olfatea: ''Rigby:Que yo sepa si me bañe'' ''Mordecai:Es un decir -.-'' Se cambia la escena al dia siguiente: ''Mordecai:Rigby,notastes que margarita esta diferente ._:?'' ''Rigby:Porque lo dices?'' ''Mordecai:Esque puso unas groserias y todo eso ,nunca la habia visto tan molesta y..'' ''Rigby:Mordecai, acaso no has tenido idolos -.-,cuando amas realmente a tu idolo sacas tu "lado oscuro" y..'' ''Mordecai:Lado oscuro?'' ''Rigby:Si,ese lado que nadie lo ve nunca y se puede apreciar escasas veces en la vida .-.'' ''Mordecai:Bueno tienes razon'' ''Rigby:Aunque no entiendo que le ven a esos chinos'' En eso el arbol que estaba al costado de la ventana se mueve ''Mordecai:Que fue eso o.o'' Eileen sale de las hojas: ''Eileen:Son CO-RE-A-NOS'' Eileen sale de las hojas y se va: ''Rigby:Bueno al menos cuando termine esto ya no estaremos mas con este enredo'' thumb|left|335 px ''Mordecai y Rigby pasaron todas las semanas hablando con sus novias y ellas no les hablaban mas que el concierto de Shinee,cada dia que pasaba ambas kpopers marcaban sus calendarios :D,Y cada vez se acercaba la fecha :D,Mordecai llevaba a Margarita a pasear por varios lugares romanticos para que olvidare lo del concierto y no se lo quitaba de la cabeza y rigby llevo a eileen al parque a pasar tiempos romantico con el pero no dio resultado:(ahi termina la cancion del video) Mordecai:Ya no doy mas,al menos falta solamente un dia bro'' ''Rigby:Si solo un dia'' Margarita y Eileen aparecen: ''Rigby:Y hablando de las reinas de roma....'' ''Margarita:Hola Morde,nomas vine un rato porque habia olvidado mi celular'' Margarita coge su celular: ''Margarita:Bueno ya me voy amor'' Margarita le da un beso en la mejilla y se va ''Eileen:Rigby?'' ''Rigby:Si amor?'' ''Eileen:Gracias por el paseo,fue tan hermoso *w*'' ''Rigby:No hay de que mi vida'' Al dia Siguiente: Las dos parejas van al concierto de Shinee ''Margarita:Genial,siempre espere este momento,hay dios mio'' ''Eileen:Hay si me muero de ganas de conocerlos'' En eso Margarita detiene el auto,luego ven a la fila,la cual era de 10 metros de largo ''Margarita:Ahhh,tenemos que esperar todo eso??'' ''Eileen:Caramba...tardaremos...siglos¡¡'' ''Mordecai:No se preocupen chicas,de seguro no es tan tardado'' ''Rigby:Si,Mordecai tiene razon'' thumb|left|335 px ''Todo el cuarteto se la paso esperando,Margarita intentaba colarse en la fila pero Mordecai la detenia,en eso tras sus impulsos por entrar rapido a la fila y Mordecai siempre deteniendola Margarita agarra una soga,cuando Mordecai esta desprevenido agarra y lo ata de pies a manos '' ''Mordecai(molesto):Margarita,ya sueltame...espera esta bien te dejare colarte pero sueltame'' En eso Eileen intentaba dar coima a la gente que esperaba para que le de un lugar en la fila,en eso Rigby agarra el dinero y lo quema: ''Eileen:Rigby que te pasa'' ''Rigby(molesto):Es estas volviendo loca por estar dentro del concierto'' ''Mordecai logra safarse de las sogas ''y en eso Margarita y Eileen ya estaban adelante(la musica del video termina)' 'Mordecai:'Al menos ya llegamos'' Rigby:'Oh Yeahh,muero de ganas que esto termine ya'' ''Margarita:O siii *w*'' En eso el policia de la puerta los detiene: ''Policia:Sus pases?'' ''Margarita:Aqui estan (le da los pases) Policia:Pueden pasar'' Los cuatro pasan,en eso estaban todos los integrantes de Shinee,habian muchas fanaticas en ese concierto,pero los cuatro les tocaba los pases VIP y conocerlos despues del concierto: thumb|left|KEY el lider la la banda thumb|left|jonghyun o onew thumb|left|TAEMIN thumb|left|MINHO ''Margarita:Caramba *w* esto es tan emocionante *w*'' ''Mordecai:'-.-'' ''En eso aparecen dos chicas,ella es mi prima y la otra soy yo: Erika:'Prima no estas emocionada,al fin conoceremos a Shinee ya que tenemos loss....'' Yo hago los redobles de tambor: ''Erika:Boletos VIP *w*'' ''Yo:Hay pero no exageres -.-'' ''Erika:Vamos,vamos que ya va a empezar el show *w*'' Erika me agarra del brazo: ''Yo:Esta bien...esta bien...me hubiese gustado que sea Big Time Rush... -.-'' Mi Prima y Yo salen de escena: El concierto empieza,Shinee sale y comienzan a cantar la cancion Dazzling *w* thumb|left|335 px Cuando hay un instrumental en la musica Key dice (obvio en coreano pero lo vamos a traducir): 'Key:'Ahora vamos a alumbrar parejas En eso el reflector alumbra a Mordecai y Margarita: 'Mordecai:'Que pasa? Key intenta hablar un poco de español para que le entiendan: 'Key:'Ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja Las Shawols gritaron al oir hablar a su idolo en español,mi prima se desmaya: 'Yo:'Prima,prima...(mientras agito un abanico)...Mira..Mira Le muestro un poster de Key: ''Erika:Fue hermoso *w*'' En eso Mordecai y Margarita se sonrojan y ambos se miran,dos locutores agarra dos microfonos y se escucha en todo el local: ''Mordecai:Eres lo mas valioso que tengo en mi vida'' ''Margarita:No sabes cuanto te quiero,Mordecai'' En eso ambos se dan un apasionado beso,mientras todas las shawols gritaban,mi prima emocionada sube al escenario y habla: ''Erika:Los amo chicos,a ti sobretodo Key *w*'' Mi prima se avalanza sobre Key: ''Key:Seguridad¡¡'' La seguridad se lleva a mi prima y yo los siguo, en eso Onew enciende otro reflector,este apunto a Rigby y Eileen los cuales nomas tomaron por darse un apasionado beso: En eso el cuarteto tomo por cantar dos canciones mas: thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px El concierto duro hasta las diez de la noche,en eso el cuarteto le tocaba entrar a la sala donde conocerian a Shinee,los cuatro entran y ahi estaba los cuatro cantantes arreglandose: ''Margarita:Key i love'' ''Key:I love you Shawol'' Margarita se desmaya,Mordecai la agarra y ella reacciona ''Eileen:Onew estas comiendo pollo'' En eso el traductor de la banda traduce todo ''Eileen:A mi tambien me gusta el pollo'' Eileen le quita el pollo a onew y ambos se correteaban en toda la sala hasta que eileen come una mordida y onew se lo quita ''Onew:Es mi pollo *w*'' ''Margarita:Puedo besar a Key?'' ''Key:O.O'' Mordecai la mira con cara de celos: ''Margarita:Ok Ok se que tengo novio ahora ,Mordecai porfavor plisss,esto me va a pasar sola vez en mi vida porfasss'' Margarita le hace ojitos a Mordecai: ''Mordecai:Como puedo decir que no a esos ojitos'' Margarita se avalanza encima de Key y le da un beso ''Eileen:' -.-'' ''En eso se escuchan unos sonidos: Mordecai:'Que es eso?'' Margarita:De seguro es el viento ''Eileen:*w*'' En eso Mordecai abre la puerta del sotano y encuentra atados a los verdaderos integrantes de Shinee: ''Margarita:Ellos son los verdaderos O.O entonces a quien diablos bese :P'' El grupo falso de Shinee se saca los disfraces,ellos eran robots: ''Margarita:Que asco :P >.< bese a un robot'' ''Mordecai:' -.-'' 'Robot1:'Ola'' Mordecai:'Wow quienes son ustedes?'' ''Robot2:Somos los robots de la clase de robotica de el cuarteto de Shinee ,nos fabricaron con la intencion de ordenar sus casas pero como salimos defectuosos nos botaron a la basura,ahora queremos venganza'' Rigby desata al cuarteto pero no podian hablar ''Robot3:Se preguntaran porque cantamos igual que Shinee,es porque les quitamos el habla con este aparato'' Los robots les muestran el aparato ''Eileen(molesta):Ahora veran'' Eileen agarra el aparato,los robots iban detras de ella pero eileen enciende la maquina y les devuelve su voz a Shinee ''Margarita:Hora de sacar la Basura'' El cuarteto de amigos agarra y pelean contra los robots,luego Shinee se les une y logran vencerlos ''Onew:Gracias amigos,son los mejores,les gustaria viajar a corea del sur unos dias'' ''Los cuatro:Claro'' En eso dos policias de FBI aparecen y ponen esposas a Margarita y Eileen: ''Mordecai:Que pasa,porque arrestan a mi chica'' ''Rigby:Si que les ocurre ._.'' ''Policia1:Ellas jackearon el sistema de la radio para ganar los boletos VIP,lo cual es ilegal ._.'' ''Eileen:Pero fui yo,suelten a mi amiga -.-'' ''Policia2:Tu amiga tambien esta incluida,ambas ira a la fiscalia'' ''Margarita:Porfavor no nos arresten '' En eso Key interviene: ''Key:Como lider de esta banda,yo digo que la dejen en paz a ambas'' ''Mordecai y Rigby:Que?'' ''Onew:Ustedes nos salvaron,es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes y sus chicas :)'' ''Mordecai:Gracias'' ''Policia1:Ley 34 de constitucion,celebridades coreanas nos pueden ordenar'' Los dos policias se van y dejan libres a Margarita y Eileen: ''Margarita:Gracias *w*'' Margarita le da un beso a Key,Mordecai trata de no sentir celos.... En eso un avion llega y todos se van a corea dle sur... Mientras que afuera del local ''Erika:Shinee....no se valllan...vuelvannn'' ''Seguridad:Alto ahi'' ''Yo:Porque todo a mi -.-'' ''FIN Curiosidades *Se censura la parte donde Margarita habla las groserias,solo en España *Este es un episodio dedicado a mi prima Erikhitta *Margarita y Eileen son muy fanaticas de Shinee *Cariazulita y Erikhitta hacen unas apariciones y realizan cortos guiones en este episodio *Margarita y Eileen casi fueron arrestadas *Primera vez que se incluye coreanos en un episodio Categoría:Episodios de "Regular Love"